


"Caught In Suspension"

by isaidmeow



Series: Who's In Charge Here? by TrynaGetStylinson [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, dom!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou nie mówi Harry’emu o swoim nowym tatuażu… <br/>Harry nie ceni sobie kłamania poprzez pomijanie. <br/>Louis nie docenia Harry’ego myślącego, że to on dowodzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Caught In Suspension"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught In Suspension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738360) by [TrynaGetStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson). 



[Rozdział drugi (tutaj)](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/82788195815/tytul-whos-in-charge-here-autorka) 

Tłumaczenie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!

 


End file.
